Mafia II Soundtrack
:See also: Empire Bay Radio Stations Mafia II Orchestral Score Please ignore the state of this page and the red links. We are in the process of making article pages on all the musicians and songs from the soundtrack. The entire Mafia II soundtrack by artist. =A= The Ames Brothers * My Bonnie Lassie The Andrews Sisters * Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy * Rum and Coca Cola * Straighten Up and Fly Right * Strip Polka * Hot Time in the Town of Berlin (with Bing Crosby) * Victory Polka (with Bing Crosby) Dave Appell * Ooh Baby Ooh =B= Les Baxter * Auf Wiederseh'n Sweetheart Chuck Berry * Nadine * No Particular Place to Go The Big Bands Moonglow * Java Jimmy Breedlove * My Guardian Angel Sam Butera & The Witnesses * Let The Good Times Roll =C= The Cadillacs * Speedoo Cab Calloway * Everybody Eats When They Come to My House * Happy Feet Ike Carpenter Orchestra * Pachuko Hop The Champs * Tequila The Chantels * Maybe The Chordettes * Mr Sandman Rosemary Clooney * Mambo Italiano The Coasters * Framed * One Kiss Led to Another / Brazil Eddie Cochran * Summertime Blues * C'mon Everybody (with Jerry Capehart) The Crew Cuts * Sh-Boom Bing Crosby * Hot Time in the Town of Berlin (with The Andrews Sisters) * Victory Polka (with The Andrews Sisters) * By the Light of the Silvery Moon * I Haven't Time to Be a Millionaire * I've Got a Pocketful of Dreams * Pennies From Heaven * The Pessimistic Character =D= The Danderliers * Chop Chop Boom (Joe's Adventures) Danny & The Juniors * At the Hop Doris Day * Makin' Whoopee * Little Darlin - The Diamonds Bo Diddley * Bo Diddley * Who Do You Love Johnny Dodds' Black Bottom Stompers * Come On and Stomp Stomp Stomp Fats Domino * Ain't That a Shame * The Fat Man * Honey Love - The Drifters (featuring Clyde McPhatter) * The Dipsy Doodle - Tommy Dorsey * Mercy Mr. Percy - Varetta Dillard Rusty Draper * Held for Questioning =E= Duane Eddy * Cannonball * Forty Miles of Bad Road * Movin' N' Groovin' * Rebel Rouser Cliff Edwards and his hot combination * Good Little Bad Little You Duke Ellington * It Don't Mean a Thing The Everly Brothers * All I Have to Do is Dream * Bye Bye Love (Joe's Adventures) =F= The Five Keys * Ling Ting Tong The Five Satins * In the Still of the Night The Fleetwoods * Come Softly to Me Dixon Flloyd * That'll Get It =G= The Gaylords * Chow Mein Benny Goodman * Sing, Sing, Sing =H= Bill Haley & His Comets * Rock Around the Clock Roy Hamilton * Don't Let Go * You Can Have Her Screamin' Jay Hawkins * I Put a Spell on You Al Hibbler * After the Lights Go Down Low * Count Every Star Buddy Holly * Not Fade Away * Rave On * That'll Be the Day * Oh Boy (Joe's Adventures) John Lee Hooker * Boom Boom =I= The Ink Spots * The Best Things in Life Are Free =J= Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five * Choo Choo Ch'Boogie * Ain't That Just Like a Woman * Caldonia Boogie * Friendship * G.I. Jive * Open the Door Richard * Ration Blues * That Chick's Too Young to Fry * What's the Use of Getting Sober =K= Kay Kyser * Praise the Lord and Pass the Ammunition =L= Frankie Laine * Jezebel Peggy Lee * Happiness is a Thing Called Joe * Why Don't You Do Right Little Richard * Keep a Knockin' * Long Tall Sally * Lucille * Rip it Up (Joe's Adventures) Frankie Lymon & the Teenagers * Why Do Fools Fall In Love * I'm Not a Juvenile Delinquent (Joe's Adventures) =M= Dean Martin * Ain't That a Kick in the head * Let It Snow * Return to Me * That's Amore Jack McVea * Inflation Blues Billy Merman * 900 Miles * Springtime in Monaco The Monotones * Book of Love Gatemouth Moore * Did You Ever Love a Woman Wild Bill Moore * Hey Spo-Dee-O-Dee (Joe's Adventures) =N= Ricky Nelson * Stood Up Sandy Nelson * Teen Beat =O= Reg Owen Orchestra * Manhattan Spiritual =P= Perez Prado * The Peanut Vendor Carl Perkins * Blue Suede Shoes (Joe's Adventures) Louis Prima * Che La Luna * Oh Marie * Pennies From Heaven * The Closer to the Bone * When You're Smiling =R= Django Reinhardt * Belleville * You're Driving Me Crazy =S= Dinah Shore * Baby It's Cold Outside * Buttons and Bows Hal Singer * Rock Around the Clock Singer Jo Stafford * Make Love To Me (Joe's Adventures) Barrett Strong * Money (That's What I Want) =T= Frankie Trumbauer & His Orchestra * Clarinet Marmalade * Riverboat Shuffle =V= Richie Valens * Come On Let's Go * Donna Joe Venuti & Eddie Lang * Beatin' the Dog * Goin' Places * Stringing The Blues =W= Muddy Waters * Got My Mojo Working * Mannish Boy Peetie Wheatstraw * Gangster's Blues Lester Williams * I Cant Lose With the Stuff I Use Jackie Wilson * Rags to Riches * That's Why (I Love You So) (Joe's Adventures) Howlin' Wolf * Smokestack Lightnin' Beta Version These songs were played in the demo gameplay commercials, but were cut in the a complete version of the game. * "Buona Sera" - Louis Prima ("Ties that Bind" Teaser) * "Johny B. Good" - Chuck Berry (Game Developers Session 2009) * "Amapola" - Benny Goodman (E3 2009) * "Shake Rattle And Roll" - Bill Haley & His Comets * "Dream Lover" - Bobby Darin (Game Developers Session 2009 - in the car) * "I'll Be Home for Christmas" - Dean Martin (Winter Trailer's Opening) * "Boulevard of Broken Dreams"- Tony Bennett (Game Developers Session 2009 - Joe's Flat) * "Guy is a Guy" - Doris Day (Game Developers Session 2009 - in the shop) * "Big Spender" - Peggy Lee (In GDC San Francisco) * "See You Later Alligator" - Bill Haley (Game Developers Session 2009) * "Catch a Falling Star" - Perry Como (Interrupted in Cut Empire Classic newsbreak) * "Get Rhythm" - Johnny Cash (Mentioned in early preview) * "Blue Skies" - Benny Goodman (Mentioned in track listing, but not actually in the game files) *'"Moonlight Serenade"' - Glenn Miller (Cut from Empire Central Radio/4's) *'"Pennsylvania 6-5'''" - Glenn Miller & The Andrews Sisters (Cut from Empire Central Radio/4's) *'"Chatanooga Choo-Choo"' - Glenn Miller & The Andrews Sisters (Cut from Empire Central Radio/4's) *'"Rock & Roll"' - Wild Bill Moore (Cut from Delta/4's) *'"A Zoot Suit"' - Kay Kyser (Cut from Empire Central Radio/4's) *'"Pettin' & Pokin"' - Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five (Cut from Delta/4's) *'"Jack, You're Dead"' - Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five (Cut from Delta/4's) *'"We're Gonna Rock This Morning"' - Doles Dickens (Cut from Delta/4's) *'"Vendredi 13"' - Django Reinhardt (Cut from Empire Classic/4's) *'"Chinatown, My Chinatown"' - The Mills Brothers (Cut from Empire Classic/4's) *'"I'm Living In A Great Big Way"' - Louis Prima (Cut from Empire Classic/4's) *'"In The House Blues"' - Bessie Smith (Cut from Empire Classic/4's) *'"Minnie The Moocher"' - Cab Calloway (Cut from Empire Classic/4's) *'"Puttin' On The Ritz"' - Fred Astaire (Cut from Empire Classic/4's) *'"Brother, Can You Spare A Dime?"' - Bing Crosby (Cut from Empire Classic/4's) *'"Hello Beautiful"' - Maurice Chevalier (Cut from Empire Classic/4's) *'"Stompin' at the Savoy"' - Benny Goodman (Cut from Empire Classic/4's) *'"An Apple for the Teacher"'- Bing Crosby (Cut from Empire Central Radio/4's) *'"I'll Be Seeing You"'- Billie Holiday (Cut from Empire Central Radio/4's) *'"Don't Fence Me In"' - Dinah Shore (Cut from Empire Central Radio/4's) *'"White Lightnin'!"' - The Big Bopper (Cut from Empire Central Radio/5's) *'"Rumble"' - Link Wray (Cut from Empire Central Radio/5's) *'"Uptown"' - Roy Orbison (Cut from Empire Central Radio/5's) *'"Rock & Roll Is Here To Stay"' - Danny & The Juniors (Cut from Empire Central Radio/5's) *'"Lollipop"' - The Chordettes (Cut from Empire Central Radio/5's) *'"I'm Gonna Love You Too"' - Buddy Holly (Cut from Empire Central Radio/5's) *'"Poison Ivy"' - The Coasters (Cut from Delta/5's) *'"Bim Bam"' - Sam Butera & The Witnesses (Cut from Empire Classic/5's) *'"Rags to Riches"' - Tony Bennett (Cut from Empire Classic/5's) *'"Jeepers Creepers"' - Tony Bennett (Cut from Empire Classic/5's) *'"Mack The Knife"' - Bobby Darin (Cut from Empire Classic/5's) *'"On The Sunny Side of the Street"' - Keely Smith (Cut from Empire Classic/5's) *'"Just a Gigolo/I Ain't Got Nobody"' - Louis Prima & Keely Smith (Cut from Empire Classic/5's) * The version of "Java" used in Mafia II is the hit version by Al Hirt, from 1963 - an anachronistic mistake on the behalf of the developers. However, the track list released by 2K Games indicates the artist as 'The Big Bands Moonglow'. This is the name of a compilation containing Bob Crosby & His Bobcats' version of Java, released in 1944. This is most likely the version intended to be used in the game. *In Mafia 2 Beta version (In E3 2009) Classical Radio played classical music and opera. Songs can be performed by opera singers of old times or the Czech Philharmonic Orchestra for the game. * Funiculi , Funicula * Figaro And one unknown song in the demonstration ending. Category:Soundtrack Category:Mafia II